Sickly Servant
by TammyBee
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT! REVISED: 27-07-08 Please comment! Any crit or ideas are welcome. Open for requests.


MELCHIAH:

"_You know, I wasn't always this… putrid. "_

Melchiah confessed plainly, as if to convince himself and not the human dangling in mid air by his wrists.

"_Not at all…" _

"_I was quite the attractive young thing; with literally every life form at my beck and call; hmm, even men… But I never saw how lucky I was, reflecting on what I was then and seeing what I have become: a collector of flesh; I can't say I've improved now can I?"_

With a seemingly nonchalant aura, he neared the unnervingly calm human. Their faces met, eyes piercing.

'_But that doesn't matter, not anymore at least.' _

'_For I have found something greater … Or at least I think I have…'_

_You see, I've always had this' thing' for my brother, Zephon; he's probably the most attractive god forsaken creature I've ever laid my eyes on. His presence brings me trembling uncontrollably, not in fear, but with excitement and wanton lust. Ever since our damnable creation I felt the need to strip him of any garments and lavish him with my forbidden carnality. Oh how I yearned for his being since the first moment we met. _

Melchiah momentarily circled the slave like a bird of carrion before moving on to a tray of tools. The human undoubtedly knew very well for what they were meant. Picking up a rather immaculate yet deadly looking scalpel, Melchiah began to caress the blade as he centered his attention on slave before him.

"_Between you and me, I truly think he felt the exact same way."_

"_My dear Zephon isn't the most… gentle of creatures, and that is what intrigues me. He is cold and calculative by nature but towards me he displays a gentler side. There's just something about him, the way he caresses my imperfect flesh, how he doesn't seem to mind the disfigurements as he undresses me delicately to behold my shameful nakedness, but for those few nights we spend together, I don't feel that shame, I feel safe, perhaps more protected. As I writhe under his glorious form, my flesh pressing up against his flawlessness; our bodies intertwined. I scream in my mind: 'God how I so badly want to take him'."_

Melchiah's body was full of expression as he paced the small room with the bloodied scalpel still in his hand, blood dripping from his own lacerated flesh. So entranced by his deep lament he didn't even notice. He made no eye contact with his victim as he continued…

"_Even now, with my beauty having faded and my soul recluse; he makes me feel like no other for he is the only one who touches me the way I want to be touched. To take me to places my reluctant body has never been. Even though with time I have degraded, our meetings became more frequent, more… passionate."_

Then, as he clenched his fists, he gazed up at the human, it was almost as if it was reassurance he was seeking.

"_Surely he couldn't care for what I had become? It didn't seem to be an issue as he'd take me regardless. Yet sometimes doubt would creep into my mind, and I would feel the need to push away from him, neglect him as I feel I should be neglected. I don't deserve him yet I feel used… the irony of insecurity." _

"_But I don't, I lay there submissively, suffocating in the rains of infinite passion that he drowns me in. Paralyzed by the tender fucking he bestows upon me." _

"_A privilege to touch the flesh of such a glorious being; and to call him mine, a blessing."_

"_But what on earth have I done to deserve him?" Is always what I land up asking myself; sitting in my room, while he returns to his."_

"_That is when the doubt returns like a light faded away into the eternal darkness, forever present till that light returns. The darkness creeps its way into my mind, it starts to fester in my thoughts and decay the sweet memories of us, together. It corrupts what I know is true and validates what I think is not. It makes me bitter, perhaps more paranoid."_

"_I wish to approach that decrepit soul and confess my remorse for rejecting him, for crushing his heart with my distrust. But I cannot; all I do is stare from the distance, admiring him from afar as he laughs and chats away with the others, his beauty framed by the dull surroundings… dull in comparison to him of course."_

He smiled. But the joy soon withdrew from his face…

"_He takes no notice of me now. Am I still alive I wonder? Or have I faded away into the darkness without my loves' light?"_

"_Or am I only dead to him as I am to myself?"_

"_He sees no fault in me; he makes me content within the flesh I reside. And this is how I repay him for his unconditional love; I shut him from my heart, alienating him!" _

"_Hmm… No matter."_

Raising the blade that almost completely embedded itself in his hand; he approached the forlorn figure, gently pressing the scalpel against the cold body. The slave released a small cry.

"_That is why you are here today, now at this very moment, in this situation you have found yourself in; because with your flesh I shall sow myself a new guise and with your blood I shall present before him as a symbol of regret."_

He continued to gently carve away at the slave as it began to scream and thrash about. Weakening, until complete silence had finally set in.

"_And surely with the love he has for me he will not hold it against me and instead, will gladly accept my apology. Then as he leads me to his chambers like a spider luring its prey into its web, he will seize me with his arms and render me hopeless with his lips ,trickled with that most desired venom, that sweet intoxication elixir I thirst for, perhaps, dare I say it??"_

"_Even more then blood…" _


End file.
